Advice
by FightingDreamer001
Summary: Lightning gives Hope advice on how to please a woman. I think you could guess why it's rated M.


**A/N: Hey yall! sorry i havent on fan fiction for a long timee. nut now that im here, i might as well write a story. a lemon to be exact! and also my first lemon! YAYY! i took the idea from RestlessPuppy's story 'Asking for Trouble'. Don't worry i asked her personally and she said it was a great idea! (THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY LINE IN ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES, THIS WAS JUST FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT)**

**RATING: M (for smut)**

**PAIRING: Lightning x Hope**

**TYPE: Romantic (Not hardcore)**

It was night time in Palumpolum. Lightning, Snow, Hope, and Fang had decided to stay in Hope's home for the time being.

Lightning was in one of the guest rooms dressed for sleep which was being only in her black shorts and in her brown turtle neck that was cut above her belly button. She was polishing her Blazefire Saber for the 3rd time that week, but stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled at the door.

"It's Hope. Can I come in?" Hope said. Lightning hesitated for a moment but then walked to the door and opened it. Hope did not have his green scarf or orange coat on, he was just wearing his black shirt and cargo pants.

"What is it, Hope?" Lightning asked slightly annoyed. Hope blushed a bit at her appearance but quickly took the thought he had been thinking of out of his head.

"Um..Can I talk to you? Hope asked shyly. Lightning shrugged her shoulders and stepped aside to let him in. After he stepped inside, Lightning closed the door, walked to the bed and sat down patting the space beside her. Hope huffed and walked over and sat on that spot.

"Hope, you should be asleep. It's not good for a boy a your age to be up this late," Lightning said.

"But...There's something I really just wanna get of my chest.." Hope stuttered.

"Well...What is it?"

"...I..I really like this girl..And just say we went out..What would I do to keep her happy?" Hope asked as he started to play with his fingers.

"And you're asking me this why?"

"Well your a girl and I kinda thought that you would know stuff like this.."

"But Hope, don't forget that we're l'cies and-"

"I know, I'm just saying what if," Lightning just looked at him and then sighed. ' Why not? '

"..Your main priority is to keep her happy. If she's happy, you're happy. So you have to use the three A's, Appreciation, Attention, and Affection " Lightning said to Hope who nodded.

"If she's ever feeling down in anyway, you have to figure out a way to make her happy again. Even if it means taking it to dramatic measures," Lightning said as she picked up her gunblade again and started to polish it.

_What is that the fifth time she's polishing that thing this week?_' Hope thought to himself but quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Lightning continued to talk.

"You especially have to satisfy her when she expects to be satisfied."

"Satisfy?" Hope asked confused. Lightning Quickly remembered his age.

"Oh..Right, you're not at that age yet." Lightning said half to herself. When Hope realized what she was talking about.

"You mean sex?" Hope asked to make sure. Lightning nodded and Hope smiled to himself.

"Sure I may not know how to do it but maybe...You can teach me?" Hope said and after a few seconds of Lightning looking at him with eyes that said to him "no mercy" , he was ready to take any kind of punishment she was about to give him. But surprisingly, she did nothing.

"Um..Aren't you going to hurt me?" Hope said as he looked at her. Lightning shook her head slightly and then looked at him.

"Hope, you're too young." Lightning said rather calmly.

"Lightning-"

"It's not right."

"It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong. Just think of it as training,"

"Hope you're fourteen and I'm twenty-one. If people ever found out we did this, they'll think I'm a-"

"Lightning you'll never be a pedophile. I know you don't have feelings for me but now I know you want to help me,"

"Hope."

"Please..." Lightning didn't know what say to Hope who had given a pretty convincing argument and even thought she didn't have feelings for him in that sort of way, she was always happy to help him.

"...Fine." Lightning sighed as she lent over to him and started to pull off his shirt.

"I'll do his Hope, but this is a one time thing. Normally I would never do such a thing in my entire life, but it's you. This is the only time I"m ever gonna do this, do I make myself clear?" Lightning said throwing his shirt to the side and then taking of her turtleneck. Hope just nodded his head quickly and started to blush again when he saw Lightning's black bra and when he looked down to her navel, a piercing.

"Uhhh..."

"Okay, you first need to know how to take of a bra. Don't take to long because if you do, you're girlfriend will think you've never done this before and get frustrated. But that depends on the girl. So let's start. Take off my bra." Lightning said turning arourd to face her back at Hope so he could unhook her bra. With shaking hands, Hope attempted to take off Lightning's bra. Once he had gotten one hook off, he felt confident in his actions and continued the same process until all three hooks were unhooked. Lightning ook off her bra and threw it to where Hope's shirt was and turned aroud to face Hope. Her breast size was a good size. Not small but not extremly large. They were perfect. Hope started to feel an erection in his pants.

"Now, you find the first way to pleasure me." Lightning said relaxing her body. Hope quickly knew the answer to that. He inched closer to her, reached out a hand and started to fondle her left breast and soon after lent over to her breast and took a bright pink erect nipple in his mouth. Lightning exhaled through her nose and made a small noise in her throat as she tilted her head back a bit.

"Don't just suck on it Hope..Experiment a bit," Lightning instructed. Hope looked up at her and then at the nipple. He stuck out his tongue and licked her nipple. Lightning did that noise in her throat again which told Hope what he was doing was good. He then took it to the next level when he started to nibble her nipple lightly. Lightning then let out a small moan.

"Mmmhh." Lightning moaned as he repeated the action on her other boson but fondling the breast her had just left.

"Yes..." Lightning said starting to lose herself but once she realized what she was saying, she tried to pull herself together again. _You're not supposed to enjoy this Lightning! _ Lightning yelled at herself mentally.

"O-okay...Go down l-lower." Lightning instructed. Hope moved away from her breasts and started to go down. Stopping at her navel piercing for a quick look.

"A navel piercing." he said somewhat astonished and started to play with the ring with his fingers. Lightning started to get impatient.

"Focus Hope." She said. Hope moved lower to her shorts. He pulled them down to reveal matching black panties.

"...Now what?" Hope asked.

"What do you think?" Lightning asked impatiently. Hope got her message and slowly started to pull down her panties, eventually revealing her womanhood to him. He started to blush 8 different shades of red.

"Now find out how to pleasure me down there." Lightning said laying down and opening her legs for Hope. Hope looked back and forth between her and her private area. He wasn't nervous, he was beyond nervous. He had never done this before and she expects him to go down on her without any tips? The first thing he did was put his hand in between he legs and started to stroke Lightning.

_Wow, she's really wet. _Hope thought still stroking her. Lightning tried to hold back her moans, but failed and started moaning at his touch.

"Don't just use your hands, Hope." she moaned. He listened, lent down so his head was right infront of Lightning's womanhood and he started to lick her. She was almost about to scream out in pleasure when he had started to lick her clitoris and also insert two fingers inside her. She mindlessly started to buck her hips, enough for Hope to notice. He grinned a little. She stopped him when she felt she was about to go over the edge.

"L-let's stop wasting time, Hope. It's time to do it." Lightning said almost urgently. She sat up once again, undid Hope's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She looked at his surprisingly large member. She laid back down and opened her legs again.

_the moment of truth... _Hope said to himself s he lowered himself to Lightning's entrance.

"Always remember, when you enter her, if she shows any signs of pain, stop and ask if she's alright. If she says she's in too much pain, say that you can stop. If she says she's alright, then go for it." Hope nodded and slowly started to enter her until he was all the way in. Lightning covered her mouth to muffle her scream of pain. Hope looked at her.

"Light, are you okay?" Hop asked. Lightning smiled to herself at his good listening.

"I'm f-fine. K-keep going." Lightning assured him. Hope obeyed and pulled out and went back in with full force. Lightning moaned loudly this time and covered her mouth again when he continued to penetrate her.

"A-am I d-doing this right?" Hope asked

"Y-yes, you're d-doing g-great." Lightning moaned as her climax was coming once again, and so was Hope's.

"Lightning...I'm g-gonna come!"

"Pull out, Hope. Pull out!" Lightning said ingulfed in pleasure. Hope quickly pulled out and stroked his member until he released his seed on Lightning's stomach. He layed down beside her panting. They both had a thin layer of sweat on them. Lightning took a peice of cloth from her storage pack that was on the dest beside her bed and cleaned up the mess on her stomach.

"How did I do?" Hope asked curiously.

"You did great." Lightning said still sweating.

"...Can I sleep here tonight?" Hope asked. He was just to exhausted to put his clothes back on and he didn't want to walk at all. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hope, I told you-"

"It's not like that. I swear."

"..Oh what the hell..." Lightning said pulling the blanket over them. Hope got closer to her and lay his head on her shoulder.

_This doesn't mean anything...Right?_

**Holy crap! my very first lemon! PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
